


The Accident

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Comedy, F/M, Magic, Penis Enlargement, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Star tries out her magic on Marco, but it turns out too big for her to handle.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Accident

"G'morning, Star… It's time to get up. G'morning, Star… It–

The phone was clambered for, and its alarm, silenced. Star sat up in her bed, happy to wake up to the sound of her boyfriend's voice. It was silly to set it that way, she felt, but a gentle, familiar voice proved to be more effective than an incessant chiming.

Star stretched her arms a little, and got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She passed Marco's room, door ajar. Taking a peek inside, she spied on her man, who laid in bed with only his boxer shorts.

"Marco," she whispered through the door, but Marco was still sound asleep, as he would remain for a little longer it being the weekend. Not wanting to bug Marco any longer, Star brought the door back to its initial spot, leaving the same gap between door and frame.

Brushing her teeth, washing up and magicking her hair to straighten itself out, Star left the bathroom soon after, and snuck another peek into Marco's room. Still asleep, but something was different.

Like a baby ferret struggling to get free, Star's eyes were fixated on something throbbing in Marco's underpants. Star let herself into the room, and silently shut the door behind her. She tip-toed to the side of Marco’s bed, and knelt down, her eyes now levelled with Marco’s morning wood. She stared at it quietly for a moment, before reaching a hand over to nudge it a little with her finger. It remained there, hard and throbbing in his boxers.

She hovered a hand over his forehead, to keep Marco in a deep sleep. Star had gotten good at the basics of using her magic for other things, as well as telekinesis. Using her other hand, she magically slipped the boxers down without touching it, exposing the length of Marco's four-inch erection. Star laid a finger on it. Warm, it was, and adamant in keeping itself rock hard.

"I wonder if I should…" pondered Star. "Marco, would you mind if I tried something?"

Marco groaned, but laid still, kept silent and asleep. Star nonchalantly took his groaning as consent, thinking she could always undo whatever, probably.

She hovered two hands over Marco's dick, as a purple glow began to emit over her palms. The magic aura caused Marco’s penis to engorge, gradually increasing in length and girth. Five inches, six, eight... It grew and it grew, the tip reaching past Marco's waist, before Star stopped.

The increase in size caused Marco's erection to go slightly limp, as Star failed to compensate for blood flow. Marco fidgeted. Star had laid both her hands over his dick and left his forehead unattended, and suddenly was about to wake.

Star panicked. And hastily stuffed the floppy snake back into Marco's boxers, before making a mad sprint out of his room, and hurling herself onto her bed in the safety of her own.

Marco Diaz woke up none the wiser, sitting himself up in bed, bare legs exposed to the sunlight. He looked down at his boxers, and felt the urge to take a leak. Marco shuffled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He dropped his boxers and set his dick free, only there was something different about it.

"What the...?" Marco said. "Did I… I never needed more than one hand. C'mon, go pee."

Marco heaved a sigh of relief as a stream of piss hit the porcelain, though slightly bothered by an abnormal increase in length, as his bladder emptied itself.

"Um, okay. Could we try…"

Thrusting his hand up and down, Marco attempted to give himself a boner. But after several minutes of stimulation, Marco finds himself not as hard as he could muster. And the reality of the size suddenly dawned on him.

"Is this a growth spurt? I’m not that long!" yelled Marco, frantically wagging his dick about.

_knock-knock_

"Marco?" said Star's voice from behind the door. "Everything okay?"  
"Everything's fine, Star. Just give me a few minutes if you wanna use the bathroom."  
"Is... your dick looking funny?"  
"N-wait. H-how did...WHAT DID YOU DO."  
"I… may have magicked… it."

Marco tugged his boxers back up, hiding his elongated shame, tip peeking out the boxer leg, and swung the bathroom door open, furious at an apologetic Star.

“I’m so, so sorry. I just wanted to… and your erection… and it was twitching… so I thought… but then science…”  
“But why me?!”  
“I needed the practice!”  
“Couldn’t you use a banana?!”  
“Marco, I’m sorry!”

Marco sighed, knowing blaming Star further wouldn’t solve his predicament.

“CAN you fix this?.”  
“I’ll figure it out, okay? Just give me some time.”

“You do know this is a problem, right? It’s not just about the hardware. This shit is HEAVY.”  
“I’m sorryyy!!”

Marco furrowed his brow.”

“I guess I gotta figure out what to wear to school now.”

Suddenly, Angie appears from around the corner, catching the two teenagers standing in the corridor. Marco tugged his boxers downward to hide his manhood.

“Everything okay, you two?” asked Angie, not noticing anything abnormal.  
“Yes.” Star and Marco chorused.  
“You two should get some breakfast soon. School’s in an hour.”

The duo rushed back into their rooms. Marco, shutting his door behind him and flinging his wardrobe open, dropped his boxers once more, watching his new manhood dangle, almost twice the length of what it would be.

“Star…”

Marco grabbed a new pair of briefs and gently tucked his schlong into it, checking himself through a mirror to try to hide any signs of his new bulge the best he could, just to avoid any unnecessary conversation in school. He donned his pants and his usual shirt-hoodie ensemble and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Noticing Star visibly absent from the table, Marco nonchalantly dumped cereal into his bowl, before sloshing it with skim milk and sitting down to eat. He felt the curve of his dick almost touching his belly, but remained silent and calm about it.

Star can fix this. Star can fix this. thought Marco.

Star rushed down the stairs, as Marco noticed her hugging her spiked backpack against her chest, which was evidently larger than before.

Star can’t fix this.

Marco got up from his seat, bulge hitting the table, causing Marco to wince.

“M-mom.” Marco announced, grabbing his bag and rushing Star and himself out of the house. “We’re heading off for school now. Star and I forgot… the… something. See ya!”

“What the crap happened?!” said Marco, shutting the front door, as Star lowered her backpack to reveal her new… grapefruits...  
“I thought I had a solution… and I didn't want to try it on you in case it made things worse… so I tried it on myself first.”

Marco stood silent, staring at Star’s rack. Star slapped Marco out of it.

“Sorry. Why’d you magick your breasts?”  
“Well, I don’t have a dick, do I? And plus I had some belly fat I wanted to get rid of.”  
“So why the breasts?”  
“Look, I’m not all that good with ALL aspects of magic!”  
“Okay, okay. Here. I think it’s best you wear this for the day. Just say you’re feeling cold or something.”

Marco passed Star his red hoodie, which she puts on, as Marco sliced a portal open to warp to school. The two crossed through the threshold and appeared behind the administrative block of the academy.

“All good?” asked Marco.  
“More or less. These things feel heavy.” Star replied, hugging her chest.  
“Yeah, tell me about it. Well, let’s hope we don’t run into–

“Hey, kids.”

Marco groaned, as Janna appeared from behind them, an arm on each of their shoulders.

“Janna, not a good time.”  
“C’mon, Diaz. Class doesn’t start for a h– what the hell.”

Janna dashed frontside, gawking at her friends’ newfound engorgements. As Marco feared, nothing could escape the highly observant girl, who was currently prodding Star’s boobs.

“It’s a long story, Janna.”  
“Yeah, and a pretty big one too, it seems. Magical mishap?”  
“Magical mishap.” chimed Marco and Star.  
“Could you not call attention to it?” asked Marco.  
“I could, but you have 8 hours of Echo Creek Academy ahead of you.”

Star and Marco groaned, noticing the rest of the ECA students around the campus.

“Y’know, this seems like a medical emergency,” said Janna. “So serious that you two should spend the day at the school clinic. Beats getting seen, right?”  
“Won’t the nurse know something’s up?”  
“Nah. She and I are cool. Total confidentiality.”  
“Right.”

Marco begrudgingly agreed with Janna, wanting to know less about Janna’s ways and wishing to spare Star from the embarrassment altogether. The idea of spending time away from the class, and the school, could give Star time to figure out a solution.

They followed after Janna as she guided the two to the nurse’s office. They made skips and turns to avoid bumping into the crowd, abiding by Janna’s every instruction as she made distractions so no one would notice the couple. Eventually, they reached the clinic, and Janna shoved the two of them inside.

“Oh, hey, Marco.”

“Damn, so close.” muttered Janna.

Marco wiped a palm over his face as they were greeted by Jackie, who was being tended to by the school nurse.

“I took a spill.” said Jackie. “No big deal… Whoa. Star, you look different.”  
“New dress.” said Janna. ”C’mon, Star, let’s get you to bed. You too, Marco. Jackie, we’re gonna be here for a while, these two are pretty sick. Let Skullnick know if she notices, will you?”  
“Uh, alright.”  
“Owe you one. Bye now.” said Janna, drawing the curtain behind them.

Marco and Star sat by the bed, trying to figure out their next step.

“Alright, Marco. Let’s see it.”  
“See what?”

Janna coughs.

“Why?” asks Marco.  
“In my experience men are more honest when they have their pants down,” Janna explains.  
“Seriously?”  
“Just take it off, dude.”

Somehow blindly, yet unwillingly obliging to Janna’s demands, Marco dropped his pants and briefs, revealing his footlong.

“Holy crap. Star, you did this to him? What do you guys do in the bedroom?!”  
“H-hey!” Marco protested, as Janna held his dick up with two hands.   
“Pretty limp, Marco.”  
“It’s kinda hard to keep this much weight standi– JANNA COULD YOU STOP”  
“But it’s so big...”  
“Oh, for cryin’– Star, can you fix this?” asked Marco, hastily pulling his pants back up.  
“I’m thinking.” said Star. “Janna, do you have a copy of–”  
“Your Book of Spells, on my phone?” said Janna, passing Star her phone.

Marco looked on at Star, as she got to looking into things, and smirked at a sudden thought, deciding to pull a Janna.

“I wanna see them.” said Marco, hoping for something to ease his morning’s embarrassment.

Star gave Marco an annoyed look, before unfurling the hoodie on her, shouldering out the straps and slipping down her Edgar dress, allowing her huge breasts to pour out, first aid plasters shielding her nipples.

“I didn’t have a bra for these, okay?”  
“Whoa, these are more than Jackie-sized, Star.”

“What are?” came a voice from behind the curtain. Jackie peered in, flabbergasted at the scene before her.

“What the f– What happened?! Did she get stung by bees? DID MARCO GET STUNG BY BEES?! I mean, sorry!”

Janna yanked the Jackie shielding her eyes past the curtain and motions her to keep her mouth shut.

“What happened to you two?” asked Jackie, lowering her voice, hands still covering her eyes.  
“Magical mishap.” chimed Star and Marco.  
“Right.”

Star sat quiet, still poring through the photos of her spellbook on Janna’s phone. Jackie rummaged through her bag and retrieved her spare bra.

“Here,” said Jackie, helping Star cover up, looping the strapless around Star’s back, as Marco tried avoiding their gaze.  
“Thanks, Jackie.”  
“Woof. They’re bigger than mine.” Jackie commented, gently squeezing the boobs through the cups. Star paid Jackie no mind as she flipped through Janna’s phone, as Marco watched awkwardly at the boob play.

“Hey, I might have something.”

Star flashed a page of messy scribbles to her friends, who barely made any sense of it.

“Marco, could I give it a shot?”  
“Do I need to take my pants off?”  
“Well, I’m not shrinking your pants, am I?”

Marco looked at Jackie, who stared intently at his crotch, waiting.

“Uh, Jackie, do you mind?”  
“No, not at all,” said Jackie, who doesn’t turn away.

Marco gave up fighting for his right to privacy and dropped his pants again. Jackie stifled a choke, as his massive cock swiveled towards the girls, and then mouthed a "wow" to Janna.

“Ready, Star?”  
“I hope so.” said Star, laying hands directly on Marco’s dick.  
“Easy!” Marco squealed.

A purple aura coated her hands once more, as Star shut her eyes. Through a stroke of luck, Marco’s manhood starts to shrink back to normal, with audible disappointment coming from the other two girls. Star opened her eyes, unsure if that did the trick.

“Well, Marco?” asked Star.  
“It feels right.” commented Marco, gently giving test jerks on himself unabashedly in front of the three girls. “But... maybe I’ll check when we get home.”

“What about your boobs, Star?” Janna queried, as Marco got his pants back on.  
“Well, I have to undo that, too.” said Star. "No offence, Jackie."

“Wait, hold on.” Marco interrupted, reaching for Star’s left boob and giving it a quick grope.

Star slapped Marco on the face so he’d let go, while Jackie bopped him on the head.

“Okay! Ow. Geez.” said Marco.

Star shuts her eyes again and laid hands on her chest. The same magical effect shrunk Star’s knockers down to her old humble self, Jackie’s bra falling limp with nothing to support.

“Sorry, Star.” said Janna, exasperated glances from Marco and Jackie shooting back at her.

“Did you fix it” asked Marco, holding her shoulder.  
“It’s done.” Star declared, returning the phone to Janna and the bra to Jackie, pulling her dress back up to hide her modesty. “I’m sorry about all this, Marco.”  
“It’s alright, Star.” said Marco.

“Well, show’s over. No point hiding in the nurse’s office anymore.” said Janna.  
“We should head back to class.” Marco suggested, getting up to leave.

Jackie and Janna held the curtain open for Star and Marco to emerge out of it. They head out of the nurse’s office, Janna giving the nurse a two-fingered salute of thanks and made their way back to class.

Star lagged behind, giving her tender bosoms a gentle fondle, smirking, happy that she didn’t shrink them back all the way.


End file.
